Mistaken Identity
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: She's not what she seems. And he's falling for her. ColbyOC, WIP. Better than the summary.


Hi y'all, this is my first Numb3rs fanfic. Me and my friend are huge fans of Colby, and as I was browsing around here one day, I wanted to find something about him and couldn't find anything. So I started a fic of my own. It does involve an OC, but she's not a Mary-Sue-- promise. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated. The first chapter may not explain a whole lot, but if I get enough feedback, I'll continue. Thanks again!

* * *

__

_Sunday, Late Evening_

A dark figure shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted with the blonde wig that sat atop her head. "Do I have to wear this? Why couldn't it be red, or anything other than blonde?"

"I picked it just to irritate you, Cass. Do you have your ID?"

"Yes, I have my ID," Cass sighed with the air of a teen stuck in the company of an overprotective mother, "and my wallet, and my mike, and my gun, and my camera, and my--"

The other dark, taller figure stopped her in one glance. "Alright, I get it. Just checking. We can't afford mistakes." He pinned her with an intense stare. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm wearing one quarter the amount of clothes I usually wear. I'm a cop. Do you think I'm okay?" Cass quipped. "Really, boss, I'll be fine." She struck a comical kung-fu pose. "Anyone who gets too close'll regret it, I promise." An affectionate smile crossed her flawless features, and she reached over to hug the older man tightly.

"You'll keep in constant contact, right?" He asked for the third time.

"Garret… of course I will." Cass tilted her chin up to look at him and drew back. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don't miss me too much, kay?" And without another word, she disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind no discernable tracks.

_Monday, Early Morning_

"Someone had a late night last night," a voice teased, and two other heads popped up automatically, waiting for an explanation with keen interest.

A bleary-eyed Colby Granger yawned widely, grabbed a cup of coffee, and scowled at all of them. "I slept in. Kill me."

"Riiiight. And the rest of the story?" Don Eppes put in, grinning.

Colby dumped a large handful of sugar packets into his mug. "Nope; get off it already." He yawned again, destroying what was left of his pride- and his glare.

David Sinclair and Megan Reeves exchanged a rather amused glance as the exhausted FBI Agent stirred more sugar in his coffee. "Let me know when he hits his caffeine high," Megan muttered, "so I can get out of here." She eyed him with a smile, and winked.

Colby scowled again. "Don't you guys have anything better to do? What is this; rag on Colby day?"

The other three Agents laughed, and he plunked into a chair. "Fine."

_Monday, Late Morning_

Click, click, clicking away at her laptop, Cass munched away at a Coffee Crisp bar and scanned files and more files with experienced sight, pausing every five minutes for a gulp of her cappuccino. With a sigh, she dropped her precious chocolate onto the desk when her cell rang. She took one look at the number and grinned.

"Boston Pizza, Cassidy Harrison speaking, how may I help ya?" She said, laying on a thick Australian accent.

"Boston Pizza? Funny." A male voice chuckled. "And you're not supposed to be Australian."

"I know that," Cass grinned, "but I couldn't resist. Call display is fun."

Garret shook his head. "I won't even go into how that could get you killed, you know."

"Good. So what do you want?"

"To know why you're still sitting on your ass at eleven thirty when you should be looking for a job."

"I have a job."

"The other job, _Cassidy._"

Cass smirked. "Nothing that I'm watching out for is going to be open 'til midnight, smarty pants. Not that you'd know," she added, imagining the scowl on her boss's face.

"Uh-huh. And how do you stay so thin on French Vanilla cappuccinos and chocolate bars?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Ha."

Cass drained her cappuccino and dropped it into the trash. "I'm researching our drug ring, if you must know. I'd like to be informed on who I'm dealing with. Jeez," she continued, scrutinizing more documents. "These guys visit clubs a lot. They perverts too?"

"You get to figure that out, not me."

"Ass."

"I'll check back with you later, alright? I gotta go. Call me if you need anything." Garret told her.

"Yup. Later."

"Bye."

_Monday, Late Afternoon_

"What a draining day," Colby said sarcastically, training his annoyed blue gaze on the stacks of paperwork on his desk. One was marked done; the other, not done. The latter was still higher. "Every time I look away from that pile it grows, I swear."

"If it helps, mine does too," Megan supplied helpfully. "David?"

The black Agent grunted and didn't look up, whizzing through his paper.

"Or not," Megan muttered, and threw Colby a sympathetic glance. "Sorry." She sighed. "Don, we need motivation."

"I need _food._" Colby grumbled.

Megan grinned. "Ice-cream."

Colby's mood visibly brightened. "Ice-cream is good."

"You two are pathetic."

Megan and Colby simultaneously looked up and shrugged.

Don shook his head, laughing.


End file.
